Cruel Fate
by whitelilies
Summary: [Under Construction] They say a picture is worth a thousand words. What would it mean to one who didn't know who they were? Would it help those who need it the most?
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.

**A/N**- This idea was kinda random, hope you enjoy.

The first part is a flashback, just so you guys don't get confused

_

* * *

_

"_Kira! Pass the peanut butter!" _

_"Get it your self!" _

_"Geez Kira, how could you be so mean, and to your best friend too?" _

_"Athrun, it won't take that long just to get up and open the fridge and get the peanut butter." Kira rolled his eyes at his best friend._

"M_orning guys." _

_"Morning Dearka. Wow, you're up before _ _noon__, what's the occasion?" Miriallia giggled, giving him a kiss on the cheek._

_"Shut-up Mily, Cagalli forgot to turn off her damn alarm." He glared at Cagalli before continuing. "And I lost all that beauty sleep." _

"_Beauty sleep? Have you even looked at yourself in the mirror? You're ugly." She retorted as she placed a piece of bread in her mouth._

_"Shut-up Attha!" _

_While Cagalli and Dearka fought their usual morning fights, Lacus came back from the living room. _

_"Good morning Dearka, guess what? They've finally negotiated a peace contract!" Cagalli and Dearka replied at the same time, _

_"WHAT? I'm the representative of Orb and they did that without me!" _

_"WHAT! She's the representative of Orb and they did that without her?" _

_"Umm…" Lacus managed to formed out, looking between the two._

_Everyone burst out laughing. Although the event was serious, it didn't seem very important at that moment. It had been 3 years since the war and Kira and Cagalli recently celebrated their birthday. She was too caught up with the celebrations to notice the meetings with PLANT. _

_'Everyone's in a good mood, I'll get Athrun back for last night, so no one's gonna take me seriously.' Cagalli thought to herself._

"_Athrun, I'm pregnant!" Cagalli leaned back with her hand on her forehead. Athrun stopped laughing and starred at her horror-struck eyes. _

_"What?" Kira widened his eyes and dropped his apple. He turned to glare at Athrun. "Athrun!"_

_"Caga…Cagalli! Well might as well get this over with…will you marry me?" _

_"Who said it was your kid? It could be Dearka's, you never know." She replied, pouring out her orange juice casually._

_"Dearka, you ass hole!" _

_Dearka looked at Athrun with confusion and had a piece of bread in his mouth. He was trying to get the mayonnaise out of the jar. "wwf?" _

_"Dearka you ass!" Mily dumped hot water, which she was going to use for tea, on top of his head. _

"_AHHH! What the hell? They were kidding…right?" Cagalli, and Lacus laughed. _

_Kira walked over to the white board located beside the door leading to the room Lacus emerged from. In permanent felt, he wrote down their names and in normal felt he wrote down chores. _

_"Since we're going to be on this island for a while, I set up chores for everyone." _

_"NOOOO!" _

_"Shut-up Dearka." _

_Everyone agreed to what they were assigned to, except Dearka. But no one listened to him. _

_Kira- Vacuuming_

_Cagalli- set/clear table and sweep floor_

_Athrun- dusting, electrical repairs_

_Mily- Gardening/Laundry_

_Dearka- Back and Front yard duty_

_Lacus-_ _Wash__ dishes_

"_I'll change the chores everyday though, so we'll do different things everyday, that ok with everyone?" _

_"Yup" 5 different voices could be heard while one moaned._

_After they were done breakfast, Cagalli spoke up, "Guys, this is the most fun I ever had, and really hope that we never split up."_

_5 other replies of 'Amen' ran throughout the kitchen. _

_

* * *

_

Present Day 

'Why do I keep thinking about that? I can't see the faces of the people talking, but those voices sound so familiar…why? One of them sounded like me…but it wasn't me…right? I can't keep thinking this way, I'll defiantly go crazy.'

Ruby walked along the busy street alone with her thoughts to keep her company.

"We still don't know where Cagalli Yula Attha, the Head Representative of Orb, is. If you have any information, please contact the nearest police station."

Ruby paused and stared at the television in the barbershop. They had been looking for her for 2 years, why didn't they just give up? She could be dead and they would be wasting their time with this case.

She continued walking…

Ruby kept herself well hidden that day; she wore black sunglasses, a black hat to hide the ketchup which had spilled onto her hair during work, and a trench coat.

If she hadn't been wearing all of this, someone would have called:

"There's Cagalli! Our Princess is safe!"

But fate had other plans for her…

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**


	2. 6 weeks

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.

* * *

* * *

Ruby reached her temporary home. She lived in an apartment on 5th Avenue which she shared with her little sister, Sophie. Her so-called relative wasn't her blood sister but she might as well be as they look so much alike.

Both girls were the same height with blonde hair. Ruby was the one with the darker shade but there were days when the two shades seemed the same. Their facial structure was alike and if the hair wasn't there, the only way to tell Ruby and Sophie apart was from their eyes; Sophie had clear pink eyes in contrast to Ruby's auburn ones.

"Ruby! You came home late today…now you won't have time to take Sophie to see the ocean…" Sophie came running towards her in a very childish manner; something that wasn't normal for a 22 year old...

As the older girl smiled apologetically, she took off her coat. Sophie had a problem with talking in third person. Ruby had consulted a psychiatrist about it since she knew that the problem wasn't normal. He had told her that an event in Sophie's past might have caused her to become who she was today. If she didn't remember, then it was best to leave it that way. It may also have had something to do with the fact that Sophie was homeless when Ruby met her...

"I'm sorry sis, I got caught up watching the news." The normally shining pink eyes weren't there anymore but a pair of dull orbs instead. That meant more explaining on Ruby's part. "They were talking about Representative Attha again. Why don't they just stop looking for her? They're never going to find her since she's made sure no one would find her. Probably having a blast somewhere while the citizens are made to suffer here."

Ruby snarled the last part out, causing Sophie to frown at her. "Big sister, the people hope. And Sophie's sure that the Princess didn't run off. She wouldn't leave her country to suffer like this. And the citizens are so dedicated and if she's ok, Sophie hopes that she thanks them." Ruby looked at her little sister and smiled. As the younger woman made her speech, she handed a hanger to Ruby for hanging up her coat on.

She then walked away from the front door and towards the kitchen. The other put the coat away in the closet located to the right of the door before calling out to her companion.

"You're so optimistic Sophie, and that's a good thing. What did you make for dinner?" She asked as she plopped herself on the couch and stretched her arms.

"Pasta!"

"...Yum."

* * *

He had been walking for how long now? He had to be going somewhere…but where?

As Mike walked the dark streets of Orb, he realized that he had developed a habit of asking himself questions. The last thing he wanted was to attract others' attention. He had enough of that at the grocery store; it wasn't his fault that the place didn't pay him enough to buy decent cologne or get a haircut.

"_Athrun, I'm pregnant!"_

Mike looked around, where did that voice come from? He couldn't see anyone from where he was standing and it sounded very...familiar. The azure haired male was sure he heard that rough and loud voice somewhere before...

The day had darkened from a light blue to navy blue and that was when he stopped thinking about the voice. The thought that replaced the previous was not as captivating. He really didn't want to go home, if one could call a one room apartment a home.

After an hour, Mike arrived at his apartment. He tried to flick on his lights but the bulb above refused to live. Sighing, Mike dumped his old trench coat on his table and then walked over to settle himself on the couch.

He turned on the television and switched it to the news channel where a dark haired lady was making an announcement.

"Tomorrow is the birthday of Cagalli Yula Attha. There will be celebrations at downtown Orb. In recognition of this day, shops are having sales! Up to 80 percent off of all items."

After a couple of interviews with shopkeepers, the focus went from the lady to the anchorman. "Thank you Patty. In other related news, the case of our Head Representative will be shutting down 2 months from now. Our police force has given up looking up for our princess…"

Mike noticed the man's mood swing and he wasn't the only way feeling that way. First the blue haired man was having a crappy day, meaning he was a little frustrated and now he felt really heavy, as though something was settled on his chest. The frustration was gone after the mention of Cagalli. He must not have been the only one to be feeling this sort of way because from what he remembered 2 years back, the majority of Orb was in hysteria when Cagalli was reported missing. They suspected ZAFT at that time…and who knows, they still probably do.

Cagalli…Cagalli…why was he did he start crying when she was reported missing?

* * *

_Click. Click._

Sammy did an excellent job of photography, which was what got her the job at 'Post Daily'. Over the years, the brunette had come to face with the fact that she liked life. That was the theme her photographs were usually centered around. And currently, she sat on a fountain's edge and was busying herself with taking pictures of children playing in the park (After getting permission from their mothers, of course.)

The job paid well, so she used that money to buy a nice condominium. The layout was something she was comfortable with, it having 3 levels and 5 bedrooms. That complex made her feel safe since there were security guards at the gate.

Sammy had her hair in a boyish cut, and wore blue contacts over her green eyes. Many people had said that they liked her eye colour but for some reason, she felt that there was something missing when she exposed her emerald orbs. What it was she didn't know but that wasn't something that would hold her down for long.

"Sammy!" The said woman turned around to see Lenny, her 'caretaker'. He was the person who took care of her when she went out on trips and made sure her assignments were finished on time. Basically, he was like a manager to her. The 40 or so year old man walked over to the fountain that she was seated on. A look of annoyance was set on his dull face.

"Yes?"

"Stop taking pictures of those kids and get into the boss's office."

"What does he want?"

"I don't know."

Sammy sighed and thanked the parents before leaving towards the 'Daily Post' building to see Mr. Takatori with Lenny. The man had left her as soon as they reached the building. She was left alone to deal with the man she had seen only once during her time with the company. After waiting in his secretary's office for about 10 minutes, she was let in.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

A largely structured man, wearing a gray suit with a red necktie, sat at his desk. His features were always set to a disapproving face. His black hair only added to the image of a very serious man. The space in his hand was occupied by a pen which was moving across paper. The said man looked up with his fierce brown eyes at the brunette standing a foot away from his desk. From what she heard, Takatori was a wealthy man but due to some problem, he was forced to run the newspaper business.

"Samantha, I'm assigning you a new project."

Sammy was a bit taken back, partly because of his usage of her full name, partly because she was getting a new assignment but mostly because the man didn't offer her a seat. "On what, sir?"

"Our Head Representative, Cagalli Yula Attha. Since her case is going to be closed in 2 months, I want to do a special on her. Her life previous to when she disappeared, alright?"

Great, now she had to do undercover work? "Sir, where am I going to get information from?"

"I will personally get it for you. You have 6 weeks to complete a write-up with pictures. This will make the front page and will have to be 3 pages long, understood?"

She fought the urge to cringe, "Yes sir."

"You're dismissed. Please close the door on the way out." Before Sammy left the office fully, she heard him pick up his telephone. What was she supposed to do now? The head of her department wanted her to finish the piece on the local park, which was why she was taking the pictures of the kids in the first place. Sammy had already bailed out on more than 2 assignments. What was going to happen now?

* * *

"Maggie? Take my calls and make sure to take a message. I'll be busy for a while."

Takatori hung up without letting his secretary reply. The dark haired male pressed another button and waited for the person on the other line to pick up. Only a few people knew that number and he was one of the 'lucky' few.

"Sir? I've given her the assignment."

The man at the other end replied with a sickening voice, having Takatori's shudder a bit. "Good, did you give her the deadline?" His voice was demanding.

"Yes, 6 weeks."

"Good job Takatori." He heard a click, meaning the man had hung up.

Takatori sighed and put down the receiver, sighing while doing so. He had a feeling that the coming time was going to be stressful and demanding. So he called Maggie and told her to have at least 10 bottles of Aspirin ready in case of emergency.

* * *

A blue haired man put the receiver in its cradle.

"Did he give the job to her?" A blonde man, who was holding a wine glass in his hand, asked. Boredom was evident in his tone..

"Yes."

"How long?"

"6 weeks."

"Well, well Miriallia Haww. I'm sure she'll do the expected work. She is the best in the business."

The 2 men laughed. A kind of laugh considered abnormal in the advanced world they lived in…

****

* * *

**

* * *

**


	3. Mina

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

**A/N**- **Important!** This story takes place after Seed not Destiny. The second war has not taken place yet.

* * *

* * *

On an early Tuesday morning, Sammy sat down at a window seat at the Hun Café. Lenny told her that the best coffee was served here. It was also quiet at the present time and that was what the adult brunette needed. Thoughts from the past few days came rushing back to her.

It happened last Thursday evening. Sammy had been preparing her assignment like a good little girl when she came across a picture of Cagalli and a boy with brown hair. It was a cute picture:

The two were standing on a cliff, looking out to the ocean watching the sun set, casting a yellow glow on them. Cagalli had a childish look on her face while pointing out to the sun. The other boy had his arms crossed and grinned at Cagalli. In the background, she could make out 4 more people standing by a car. They were far too faint to make out the faces.

Sammy decided to display it on the second page of her write-up. She wasn't very good at writing, that's why she took up photography. But the thing that irked her was the boy. His face was something that kept popping into her mind at random times. The odd thing was that she saw a _younger_ version of him and that was not supplied by any of the pictures. Why would she have thoughts of that? Did she know him from before?

"Good morning Miss. Range. May I get you anything?" Sammy looked up at the person who had addressed her as Miss. Range. She wasn't able to see the woman's face because of the sun's position but raised her eyebrows at the pink haired woman; her smile seemed familiar. But how did the lady know her name?

"Not to be rude or anything but how did you know my name?" From what she remembered, Sammy never posted her last name in any of the articles accompanying her pictures. Which was a pretty stupid thing not to do since anyone could claim the picture for their own.

The young women chuckled. " Miss. Range, _Post Daily_ has a page at the end with the full names of the staff." Sammy blinked. How could she miss that?

Putting on an embarrassed smile, Sammy replied. "How could I be so dense? Anyway, could I get coffee?"

"Black?"

"Why not."

"I'll be back in 5 minutes."

The brunette was really curious as to what the waitress looked like. Her mind wanted to tell her something but didn't know what. Did that mean she was recovering?

She looked out the window, returning to the thoughts prior her conversation with the staff member.

How long had it been since she was released from the hospital? 2 years? Sammy closed her eyes. The doctor had said that she had amnesia, they couldn't tell her who she was or where she came from. They said that the memories should come back on their own…

'Well doctor, it's been 2 years. I still don't know who I am…' She had taken the name of Sammy Range but what was her true name? Her eyelids snapped open immediately. _Where_ had she come from? Her first memory was waking up in a hospital room. Her vision was a little foggy when the doctor talked to her, so she wasn't able to clearly see what he looked like.

"Here's your coffee Miss. Range." Her racing thoughts were cut off once again by the waitress.

"Thank you, miss..." Sammy looked at her with a questioning face, feeling rather awkward that she didn't know the other's name while she knew about her.

"Mina."

"Miss Mina. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have this addictive drink every morning." The brunette giggled and sipped on her coffee. The waitress, in turn, giggled as well.

"I feel the same way about my job. What would I do without it?" Sammy could understand what the woman was trying to say and she agreed completely. She didn't know what she would do without '_Post Daily'._ While conversing, the sun had set up a little higher and Sammy was able to see the face of the waitress.

The women had long pink hair, and 2 gold clips to the side of her hair. Her blue eyes brightened up her pale skin. She was wearing a purple dress with a white apron over it. She looked like a young housewife. From the way she had steered Sammy's coffee over, she could tell that the woman was very graceful. One didn't see those qualities in the a person everyday.

"I think I should go and attend my other customers." Mina had seen the other people starting to get irritated.

"Are you working alone?"

"Yes, my co-worker isn't due until 8:00."

"I see, well then, I'll let you get back to work and I suppose I should get back to work." Sammy sipped the last drops of her coffee.

"Have a nice day Miss. Range."

"You too." With that, Sammy left her money, including a tip, on the table and took off to the building to see Mr. Takatori. Before she left, the brunette took one last look at the waitress. Sammy caught the back of her head and another image flashed through her mind.

It was the same brown haired boy again but he wore a mobile polite suit and standing next to him was a girl with pink hair.

* * *

Leo looked out to the ocean. He had been coming back to this exact spot for awhile now. He supposed he like the way the sun shone at this particular spot with the wind blowing through his brown hair.

He felt like something was still missing from his life. He worked at the at the corner store, _Jimmy's Place _and they paid him well considering he had to take care of the druggy teenagers. He went to visit the orphans at the orphanage every second day, and went to church. What was he missing?

This feeling would always arise when a couple of regular customers, siblings - brother and sister to be precise, would walk into the store and purchase slurpies.

Leo shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking about that all the time, especially now. It was a peaceful time when the sun set, it should remain peaceful without any thoughts bugging him. But sadly, his mind told him otherwise.

He stared up to the sky, it seemed as though the stars wanted to tell him something. He smiled,

'Maybe if you could talk, you would know the answer to my question.'

* * *

"It's been 5 days. Has she figured out anything yet?" The voice on the other side made Takatori's shiver slightly. He knew how much power rested within that voice.

"No…no sir. I sent her pictures, and I told a co-worker of hers to recommend a coffee shop—"

"Why is a coffee shop so important?" The voice spat, making the man cringe.

"One…one of them works there sir."

"Oh really? Which?" The voice was now amused.

"Lacus Clyne, sir." The man laughed.

"This is perfect. For an idiot, you are doing your job properly." The line went dead and not a second to soon.

"Mr. Takatori, Miss. Range is here to see you." Takatori took a deep breath before giving his secretary permission to let the woman in.

"Yes, send her in." He turned into the bossy man his employees knew so well.

"You wanted to see me sir?" The brunette looked a little annoyed as she walked over to the front of his desk. He motioned for her to sit down.

"Yes Sammy. It just occurred to me that you do a very poor job of writing articles." He could tell Sammy was speechless and then she twitched her mouth. He also knew that she was fighting back to yell at him. It satisfied him to see her squirm.

"…His name is Ken." And he knew that she had missed what he said.

"Sorry sir?" He starred at her before repeating himself.

"I said that I have hired a promising young lad. He is a professional writer, you may have heard of his name? It's Ken Avi."

"Yeah, yeah. Didn't he write an article for us once? About the time other representatives took over Orb?"

"…yes, that's him."

"And I'm supposed to be working for him?"

"No, you will be working together. His plane arrives this morning at exactly 11:30, and make sure to take him on a tour around the city." Sammy was in shock and he fought back a smirk. He knew he was doing his job right and _he_ would be pleased.

"So I'm his tour guide?" Takatori sighed at her disapproving tone.

"Why do you have to make everything so difficult? He's new around here and since you, of all people, know the city well I thought that it would be good to show him around. He is your partner in this article and I expect it to be the number 1 seller, understood?" Sammy nodded. "Good. You are dismissed now."

Sammy turned her heels out and stormed out of the office. Why did that girl have to be so difficult? Well, she doesn't have to be disappointed for long. Her war sweetheart was coming back to her.

* * *

That stupid fat man! Why did he do that to her? She would have been fine on her own. She liked to work on her own, it was better that way. Sammy truly liked her independence because being her own person was something she desired.

She marched to her office and shut the door as soon as she got there. Sammy opened her filing cabinet and pulled out the envelope that Takatori gave her.

'Might as well get some work done', she had 2 hours until she had to leave.

She took out the pictures in it and looked through them. Where did her boss get all these pictures from? While flipping through them, another one got her eye:

Cagalli was with a blue haired boy this time. It must have been her birthday since the boy was giving her a small black box with yellow ribbons around it. Sammy could see the pink in his cheeks, and she could also see a happy Cagalli. The picture was taken from the side so you could also see the banner that said 'Happy Birthday Twins'. Behind Cagalli, a girl wearing a yellow and orange dress with short brown hair was in the middle of turning, making herself blurry. That was what caught her attention, that girl looked very familiar…

Sammy blinked, 'Wait, twins?'

Cagalli had a sibling? Did anyone else know of this? Sammy decided to keep these thoughts to herself, she didn't need total chaos right now. Sammy glanced at the clock: it read 11:00.Sighing, she realized it was time to get that guy and 'show' him around the city.

* * *

Ken looked around, where was that women that was supposed to pick him up? The fat man told him that she had brown hair cut in a page boy style. Like that would help him spot her, there were a ton of girls with that style. Stupid fat man…

As Ken glanced around, he noticed that girls were staring at him and a few were making their way over to him.

'Crap, I don't need this right now! Flee!'

Putting his picture next to an article he recently wrote wasn't a good idea. He couldn't argue with the fact that he wasn't good looking because he was. It wasn't his fault that girls liked his blonde hair and dark skin...or his place in society.

Ken grabbed his luggage and was running towards the exit when he bumped into a woman his age. "Oww…Sorry, I wasn't looking."

"I can see that." Came an annoyed reply. Ken stood up first and helped the other women up to her feet.

As soon as she got up, she looked at his face. He stared at her green eyes.

"_Morning Dearka. Wow, you're up before _ _noon__, what's the occasion?" _

Ken looked at the women. "Did you say anything Miss…?"

"Range, Sammy Range. No I didn't." She gave him a weird look and he cleared his throat.

"Oh right, I'm doing that article with you."

"Oh I see. You must be Ken." Ken looked behind him and saw that the girls were still advancing on him.

'Crap! What do I do?' Then it came to him.

"Sammy! Love! It's been so long! I've missed you with all my heart." The girl was confused,

"What are you doing?" She asked and at this point, Ken had taken her hand in his and started to walk out the terminal doors.

"Please just go with it, just until we're out of here. I don't want to be ambushed." Ken pointed behind him, and Sammy understood.

"I thought you'd never come back to me!" With that she gave him a hug. Even though it was a small gesture, Sammy felt a small shock run through her. The girls got the message and left them alone.

"Thanks." Ken pulled away from her and frowned slightly. She didn't question his look since she didn't know him for that long.

"No problem."

As soon as walked out the door and started towards the parking lot, Ken asked,

"Where are we going first?"

"I presume we should go to your hotel and get you checked in. Then we should go see Takatori."

"The fat man?" Sammy looked at him and smiled.

"Yup, the fat man." Honestly, he wasn't fat. He just wore layers and layers of clothing making him _look_ fat. That didn't stop his employees to think what they wanted. Both adults talked about small things until they reached a huge building. Silence ensued as they stepped out of the car and into the hotel.

It would take about half an hour for them to finish business her and they would be finished at around 2. It was perfect. Ken glanced at Sammy and grinned, thinking she was cute. They walked over to the receptionist.

"I'm here to check in. My name is Ken Avi."

"Yes, Mr. Avi," The male behind the counter typed in some words and looked back at him with regret in his eyes. "…I'm sorry but it looks like your room reservation has been cancelled."

"What?" He frowned and the woman beside him took over.

"Who cancelled it?"

"Someone by the name of Takatori. I presume that you are Samantha Range?" Ken blinked and looked at the girl, catching her rolling her eyes in the process. She nodded and narrowed her eyes.

_'I didn't kill him!'_

Ken shook his head. What the hell was that? It sounded like his voice but...it was hard to place him saying that in his memories. He came back in time to hear that Mr. Takatori had left them a message and Samantha asking to use the phone.

"…could I use your phone?"

The male smiled. "Sure."

After Sammy had been connected through, she asked for Takatori.

"Sir? This is Sammy, and we're at the Sandman hotel right now. It seems that the reservation has been cancelled and they said that someone by the name of Takatori cancelled the reservation."

Ken watched as her green eyes widened and then narrow. She obviously didn't like what she was hearing. His amethyst eyes slowly moved down to her pink lips and lingered there. He didn't hear words come out of them, just them opening and closing...until they faced him.

Ken saw the somewhat shocked face of Sammy in his line of vision. "Are you listening to me?" He snapped out of his thoughts and looked her straight in the eyes. His cheeks had a faint bit of colour on them and he looked down at her hand. She was holding out the phone to him.

After communicating with Takatori, Ken was a bit more understanding. He looked over at her,

"Sammy, would you mind?"

"…I guess not." she mumbled out.

Ken smiled. "Yes, it's alright. I'll see you in an hour sir."

* * *

The receptionist grinned. The man had done this on purpose since he wanted those two to stay together. The boy didn't look rouge to him. His short blond hair stood out from his dark skin. His eyes were of a lighter shade. He wore a black trench coat over a white dress shirt and black dress pants. He noticed the boy looking back at him as they walked away and then he hid his grin.

* * *

They drove to Sammy's place, she showed him his room and then they went to the office.

"I hope you don't mind me staying at your place."

"No, not at all." Ken thought -no, _knew _better.

* * *

They finally arrived at the office, a huge skyscraper. It had the logo of the newspaper on the middle of the building:

Post Daily

He was impressed, especially by the fountain by the front entrance. He noticed Sammy grabbing an envelope and a picture falling out. He picked it up when he realized she didn't notice it.

He took a look at it:

There was a brown haired young man with a pink haired girl. She was wearing a purple dress with a lilac mini skirt on top. She also wore a white sleeveless shirt shaped like a V at the bottom, with add on sleeves. She had 2 gold clips, one on top of each other, located on the side of her hair. Her blue eyes brightened up her skin, he noticed.

She had her hand on his chest while her free hand was holding the boy's hand. The boy had his free hand holding her hand on his chest. They were starring at each other. The wind was blowing through their hair.

Should he show this to Sammy? Naw, he'd give it to her later, couldn't be that important anyway…

* * *

If only…

If only he had given it to Sammy, she would have recognized Mina and the brown haired boy from the other photo. If she had seen it, she would have rushed to Hun Café and shown it to Mina. That would have triggered her word …and that would have been the perfect timing because a certain someone had disabled the devices that kept watch over them temporarily.

But fate still had its plans, and it wasn't about to change its mind anytime soon…

****

* * *

**

* * *

**


	4. Memories Retun

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny

* * *

Ken stopped at the doorway of Sammy's office and looked around. It was medium sized, but it was neat. There was a filing cabinet tucked away to his left with her desk a foot away from it. She had wooden chairs, that matched her oak desk, with built in red cushions. There were envelopes stackedby her desk and he guessed that it contained pictures. 

In contrast to his temporary messy office at PLANTS, this was something that he would never be able to keep.

"Yes, it's my office. Not the nicest thing in the world, but it's enough space to do my work in. We should get going to Takatori's office now." Sammy was still annoyed, he could tell. Then again, if some stranger was put into _his_ house, he would be more than annoyed. And as she walked past him, she pointed to her right."This way."

**?Cruel?**

Ken and Sammy took the elevator up to the highest floor and then walked down the hall directly to the door in front of them. It was labelled 'Takatori Gin'.

To the right of the office, the secretary warned Takatori of their coming.

"Sir, they are here." After a second, the woman waved them inside.

"Thank you." Ken said.

Sammy knocked on the door, "Sir? It's me, Sammy and I have Ken Avi with me."

"Yes, come in." came a deep voice from the other side of the door.

* * *

Takatori finished his call about 5 minutes ago, so he was safe for now. That voice just scared the living daylights out of him though. His deep brown eyes spotted the dark man and he stiffened. He never expected Dearka Elsman tomature this fast. Takatori regained his posture and stood up. 

He reached over and shook Ken's hand, "Welcome back to _Post Daily_, I assume you are ready to work with Sammy Range?"

"Yes sir." Ken grinned slightly and Takatori glanced over to Sammy. An annoyed frown was still marked on her forehead.

"Sit down, both of you." He toned down his voice in thinking that he would be able to get what he needed from them.

"I need a progress report Sammy."

Sammy's frown dissapeared and she jerked her head up, "What? You never mentioned I need to write one before."

Helost some of his softness, "Report, now." He resisted the rolling of his eyes when Sammy released a frustrated sigh.

"Before she went missing, Cagalli-sama and 5 friends went to an island owned by her. I believe it was for her birthday, so it was vacation for her. They stayed there for 3 weeks and then while coming back by boat, they ran into a storm and that was the last anyone saw the three."

"I know all that."

Sammy looked offended, "Then why did you ask for a report?"

"I wanted to know if you found out anything else about them." His hand was making its way to his temple when he spotted Ken frowning. He looked shifted his eyes to the spot he was looking at. Takatori saved himself from fully exposing the birthmark on his right hand. It wouldn't be good if he saw that, not good at all.

Sammy thought for a while and that was when he started to grow suspicious. The brunette knew something and he had a feeling that she wasn't about to tell him what it was she found.

He promted her,"Well? Do you have anything?"

"No sir, I do not." It was then Ken decided to join in the conversation,

"Don't worry sir, with me here, you don't have to worry much about it anymore." While his mouth formed words, his amethyst eyes travelled back tothe older man's hand again.Takatori quickly slid his hand behind a stack of papers.

"Yes, you're right. I suppose it's time for you two to get back to work." He replied and with that, they left the room.

You're not a very good liar Sammy, Takatori thought to himself.

* * *

"That Takatori pisses me off so badly!" 

Ken looked at the brown haired girl with amusment, "I could see that. You should work on keeping body language to yourself."

"…Whatever." She looked away from his and on to the ground.

When they reached her office, Ken realized something, "You were lying, weren't you?"

Sammy showed confusion. "Excuse me?"

"To Takatori, you were lying; you do know more about this story don't you?" Sammy stared at Ken, who had also noticed that he had gathered the attention of nearby workers. She quickly pulled him to her office.

"How did you know that I was lying?" Her face was set with firm anger but the curiousity in her eyes gave her away.

"I don't know…" Ken somehow knew that when she lied, Sammy's ears turned pink at the top.

Closing the door and making him sit down at her desk, she confided in him.

**?Cruel?**

"So Cagalli had a twin brother…why is this not surprising to me?"

Sammy looked at Ken, who had the side of his head in his hands, before she went to her cabinet to reach for more pictures.

"What do you mean?"

"I feel like I know all of this. Did she have a boyfriend?" Sammy was surprised, she didn't tell him that part because she wasn't sure if it was true or not.

"I think she did, Ken."

"Do you have a picture?" Ken's tone was quiet but panicky. Sammy showed him a picture that she was looking at before she had to go pick him up. Ken's face paled a few shades.

"Athrun…his name is Athrun…Zala." Sammy found that her throat became a little dry.With a scratchy voice, she asked,

"H-how do you know?"

He shook his head, "I don't know…"

**?Cruel?**

While in semi-shock, Sammy dropped another envelope, a small 4x6 one. Ken reached for it, and he saw that it had the words 'Yours forever' inscribed in the front middle.

He opened it and saw…himself!

It wasn't just him though, he was holding Sammy, more like hugging…She had a pink skirt on with a white blouse. It looked like she was content in his arms and Ken had his eyes closed. It looked like he was overprotective of her.

Ken was in shock and sweat beads formed on his forehead. He started to breathe heavily; Sammy noticed and walked to him. Standing behind him with her hand on his shoulder, she saw the picture too.

Sammy was stunned. Ken turned his head and looked at her. He dropped the photo and turned all the way around, taking Sammy in a tight hug, grinning widely as he did so.

"Miriallia…"

Sammy didn't understand what was happening. "…Don't you ever leave me again, I'd be lost again." Ken started to kiss her all over her face,

"…Dearka?" Ken or Dearka stopped and looked at her.

Memories flooded back to him: He was fighting in his mobile suit, Buster.Her trying to kill him while he was held prisoner on Archangel. Stopping Fllay from shooting him.

She was his Mily and always will be. Unknown to him, Sammy, or Miriallia, was going through the same thing: Tolle dying, her trying to kill Dearka, her being cold to him.

They stopped hugging and looked at each other for the longest time. Miriallia broke the silence, "What happened?"

"I don't remember...the last thing though...I remember was being on the ship..." Dearka closed his eyes, "Athrun was proposing to Cagalli, Kira and Lacus were planning their wedding. They decided to have the both weddings on the same day. We were taking pictures that time…"

Dearka looked at all of the pictures. "I remember you taking all of these; well most of them anyway…" An realization hit him like a tidal wave, "Wait! We never had time to develop them, that means that someone must have…I'm so confused." Dearka slumped down on the wooden chair across Mily's chair.

**?Cruel?**

Mily looked through the pictures too and then tried to think back to the day they were coming back to Orb.

"Yes…I do remember that as well…" Mily opened her eyes so wide that Dearka was sure it was going to pop out. "I met Lacus!"

Dearka jumped up, "When? Where?"

"Today! She works at Hun Café! She was serving me coffee this morning…I wonder if she's still there." Dearka remembered that Café, he went there with Mily once, a long time ago…

Mily looked at the clock, "It's 3, maybe she's still there! Let's go!" Before Mily could rush out the door, Dearka pulled her arm back.

"Mily…Let's pretend this never happened, alright? Something is wrong here, definitely wrong. I remember that the forecast was supposed to be sunny the day we were supposed to go back, and who developed the pictures? We don't remember what happened 5 years back and I'm guessing neither will everyone else. Our top priority is to find Cagalli and Lacus! But I have a feeling that Cagalli's in more danger than any of us."

Mily agreed, "Alright, I'm Samantha Range, and you are Ken Avi."

Dearka grinned, "Correct."

**?Cruel?**

As they rushed outside and into Mily's car, they were unaware of the man watching them on the other side of the road.

His entire face was covered by the shadow of the grand tree behind him but one could see the grin he had on.

"Excellent, our guinea pigs are very efficient. Not much time left until 'Recall'."

* * *

Leo grinned at the kids playing on the beach. He was back at his spot again since his shift was over. It was probably time for them to go home since their parents had arrived. A ways away, Leo found Auel Neider and Sting Oakley standing on the beach and looking out to the ocean. They were talking, what about, he didn't know. 

Suddenly, an electric shock ran through him. His amethyst eyes scanned the area and spotted a man below him in the parking lot. The man was looking up at him and noticed that Leo noticed. He then started to walk towards his car. He frowned and called over to the other boys.

"Auel! Sting!" The two boys looked up at him. Leo didn't know what it was but something told him that they were as safe as him right now. "Come up here and hurry up!" His voice was deep and was carried over to them.

The two looked at each other and shrugged before making their way up the stairs to him.

Something was going wrong and he didn't want to lose people important to him again.

Leo frowned yet again,

'...Again?'


	5. Like they were 16

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny

* * *

Ruby looked at the room around her. There were papers all over the place. The one thing she hated wascleaning up other people's filth. . 

"Ruby dear, could you just finish up cleaning the kitchen? Then you're free to go home." Ruby's maid supervisor poked her head in the bedroom she was working in.

"Sure." She replied in a dull voice.

Ruby kept to herself a lot, so no one really knew her very well. It was good, that way she could get her work done instead of wasting it chatting away with her co-workers. They don't even get done on time, so ha on them. Even though she didn't like the job, it paid ok and she didn't have to interact with people too much.

Ruby looked at the digital alarm clock on the bedside table before leaving for the kitchen, it read 2: 09. She smiled; she would have enough time to take Sophie to the ocean. She hadn't had a minute to herself ever since she applied to this job; she needed to take care of Sophie.

As Ruby washed the dishes, she remembered the time she took Sophie home on a stormy evening.

**?Cruel?**

_Ruby looked at her watch, she was running late for the bus to 6th avenue. She started to jog, which turned into a slow paced run. That was when she heard a childlike sound._

_Ruby looked to her left; outside a bakery, a girl that looked a lot like her, was standing barefoot. She stopped running and looked at the girl with sorrow. That had been her awhile ago._

_Ruby heard the girl's stomach growl. The girl looked down at her stomach and started talking to herself. "Don't worry stomach, Sophie willget food.Sophie just needs $2.50 and we can treat ourselves to a baked piece of bread! This will only be this once, then we have to go work for more money." _

_Ruby walked up beside the blonde girl and looked through the bakery window. "Looks good, doesn't it?" _

_The girl kept starring at the bread and didn't bother to look up before repling, "Yes, it must taste good too." _

_The older blonde glanced over to her, "What's your name? Mine is Ruby." _

_"Sophie." Sophie never took her eyes off the bread nor did she hesitate to answer herquestions._

_"So…shouldn't you be going home?" Ruby could have hit herself for that, it was obvious that she didn't have one. Sophie shook her head but she didn't seem sad or mad...it was just a casual shake._

_The lady that worked at the bakery noticed the two looking through the window and walked outside to talk to them. Ruby noticed that the lady seemed angry but then again, who wouldn't be now a days? Having a dirty person smudge one's windows._

"_Hey you! Get away your filthy hands away from my clean window! How many times have I told you to stay away from my bakery if you don't have money? One too many, now get lost before I call the police!" Ruby didn't expect to be thatshocked at the lady's rudeness. _

"_Excuse me? Is that the way to talk a younger child?" Ruby's anger started to take over._

_"It's alright Ruby-san." Sophie now turned her -pink - eyes to her but Ruby shook her head._

_"No, it's not and if you ever talk like that to my sister again, I am personally going to kick your butt, got it?"_

_Sophie looked at Ruby,wondering if she heard correctly. The lady scowled and went back inside. She locked up and closed her shop for the day._

"_That hag just ruined my day. Well anyway, let's go home Sophie." _

_"…But...Is it really ok?" _

_Ruby closed her eyes and smiled,"Of course."_

**?Cruel?**

Ruby finished up her flash back and the dishes. She rushed to change out of her overalls, which she didn't like to wear but it was better than a maid's outfit.

She left the white mansion and ran towardsthe busstation.On the way, she picked up a silver-and-purple anklet. She was sure that Sophie would like it, she deserved it since she kept the house in a nice condition. And as usual, the bus was late.

As soon as Ruby reached home, Sophie pounced on her, "Ruby! Sophie went to the park today and Sophie met a girl who had a dog whose name was James and…" Ruby listened to her sister's story while she put her work clothes away. The younger blonde's dreamy eyes made her smile.

"…wasn't that nice of the girl?"

"It really was, letting you play with the dog and taking it for a walk. Alright Sophie, go get ready." Sophie was confused and looked down at her faded skirt and her favourite shirt, which had a rip at the bottom.

"Why?" Ruby smiled at the girl,

"We're going to the ocean." Sophie squealed in delight and dashed off to her room to change into something decent.

Ruby decided to change too, she had gotten ketchup on her white blouse because of that bratty kid she had to take care of.

She changed into a pair of light blue jeans and an orange sleeveless top. It was still light and warm outside so she shouldn't be cold and they wouldn't be out for very long anyway.

Ruby was waiting for Sophie to come out of the bedroom, and when she did, Ruby gave her the anklet.

"You picked the right clothes, so the anklet should match."Sophie had found a lilact-shirt and a purple skirt.

"Thank you! You're the best sister ever!" Sophie started to jump up and down in delight.

"I know, I know. You've told me that many times."

"And I'll keep telling you!" Came Sophie's happy reply.

**?Cruel?**

Ruby and Sophie then set off for the bus station, which took them to the Treson Beach.

As soon as they got off, Sophie ran towards the water. She had motioned for Ruby to come. But today she didn't feel like playing in the water today soinstead she walked along the shoreline.

Since she was watching Sophie play and not where she was walking, she managed to bump into someone. They both toppled over.

"Crap…that hurt…" Ruby rubbed her head,

"Geff ouff vease?" Where did that sound come from? She looked around all over then she looked underneath her and saw arms sticking out of her sides.

"AAHHH!" She screamed out, 'I'm growing extra arms!' She thought.

"Wuffs ong?"

Ruby blinked a few times and realized she was on top of someone. She quickly scrambled up, "Crap! Sorry about that!"

She looked down at the brown haired boy who was rubbing his neck while sitting down. He looked familiar…what did he say?

"Sorry, I missed what you said…" Something about his amethyst eyes bothered her...but she didn't know why.

"I just said it's quite alright, it was an accident." Ruby shook her head and helped the boy up,

"I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's alright, don't worry about it. Is that your sister?" The boy was looking over at Sophie, who was now playing with an aqua haired boy. Where the hell did he come from?

"Yes she is, why?"

Ruby's voice went a bit rough without her realizing, the boy looked like he was in thought. "What's wrong?"

"Hmmm?...Oh nothing really, just trying to remember something."

Ruby starred at the boy with an eyebrow raised, this boy was kind of weird. "By the way, my name is Ruby." She decided it was best if _she_ broke the silence.

"Oh, sorry! My name is Leo." Leo starred at her up and down. It made her very uncomfortable.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you look like the missing Princess?"

"Eh? Princess?"

"Of Orb." Ruby thought about it, a lot of people did actually say that.

How can they say that she looked like her? Just because she had blonde hair? "What makes you say that?" Ruby's tone turned a bit rough again. Leo looked a bit taken back,as if asking what was wrong with her? She knew what he was thinking: Shouldn't all girls be happy that they looked like someone important?

"W…well, you look about the same height, and your features are in the same place as Attha-sama's…and you have blonde hair…"The last part had Ruby lose it,

"Just because I have blonde hair, you think I look like her? What do you mean my features are in the same place as hers? Do you study her face or something? Do you think all blondes look alike?" Her auburn eyes narrowed at him and he took a step back, obviously not knowing what to do.

"I'm…I'm sorry if I offended you…"

Ruby cooled down a bit. "Sorry, I lost my cool." She muttered and he nodded in agreement. But his calm expression disappeared when she glared at him again.

"Ruby? Are you alright?" Ruby looked over to Sophie, who had run over to her with the blue haired boy behind her.

"Ya, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." Ruby forced a smile, which she hoped Sophie couldn't see through. After nodding at her,Sophie noticed the brown haired boy.

"Hi, my name is Sophie." Her dreamy expression made its way back as per usual.

Leo smiled warmly at her, "My name is Leo. It's very nice to meet you Sophie and your sister too." Leo turned his attention to the aqua haired boy, "How's it going Auel?"

"Awesome bro. Anyway we're going to go play now." Auel took Sophie by the hand and led her away toward the water, where they splashed each other.

Leo and Ruby watched the two play. Ruby looked at Leo and asked him a question, "Is he your brother?"

"No, he's always hanging out with his friend Sting at the store I work at. But...it sort of feels like he is. You know?"

She could understand, that was the way she felt about Sophie. But the thing bothering her at the moment was the fact that the aqua haired boy was touching her sister.She narrowed her eyes at him before repling to Leo,"Yeah, I know what you mean."

**?Cruel?**

The sun started to set and the light shone off of Ruby's face. Leo looked at her one more time, there was defiantly something familiar about her…

_"Kira, what do you say to someone who says they love you?"_

Leo frowned and shook his head before settling his peacful expression on his face. He had been getting really wierd transmissions lately but it was probably a result from lack of sleep.

_Click._

**?Cruel?**

Ruby felt she was being watched. When she looked at Leo through the corners of her eyes, she found him looking at her. She blushed a little and went back to looking at the sunset while Leo grinned.

Sophie and Auel watched the two older youths. "Auel, look at Ruby, she looks so funny standing like that." Ruby was standing awkwardly and it made Sophie laugh. Auel looked over to her, he liked her laugh.

It was a girlish and childish sound mixed together, he looked down at the water around his ankles.Ever since he stepped foot on the beach, something told him that he should be remembering something. What he didn't know but he didn't want this to be the only time to see Sophie…he wanted to see her again and again…

"Neh, Sophie do you think that…we'll…you know…." He stammered out, not able to look at her properly.

Sophie tilted her head, "We'll what, Auel?" Auel blushed a bit and scratched his nose while looking up to the sky.

"Ara…we'll still see each other right?"

Sophie giggled, "Of course we will. Sophie and Ruby only live about 25 minutes way from here, 15 if taking the bus." Auel broke into a wide grin.

"Well then Sophie, I'll be seeing you a lot from now on."

"Yup!." The two decided it was time to go home and Auel walked her to Ruby.

"Did you have fun today Sophie?"

"Yes! Did Ruby have a good time talking?" Ruby didn't know if she should lie or not, she didn't have the best time. Luckily Auel spoke up after glancing at his watch,

"Wow, it's already 6: 30."

"WHAT?" Ruby's voice was full of panic.

"Ruby! What's wrong?" She knew that it wasn't smart to yell out like that, especailly in front of Sophie but,

"We missed the bus! Crap!" Ruby hit her forehead with her hand.

Leo thought for a few seconds, "I could give you a lift home if you like."

Sophie's eyes lit up, "Really?"

"Yes."

"Ruby! Let's go."

"E-eh?…I don't know…"

"He's not going to kidnap us or anything like that, I'm sure of it!" Ruby's mouth twitched, Sophie had not even spoke a full paragraph with this man and she trusted him? Geez…

"Fine, let's go before it gets too dark." Ruby's bossy voice took over. Sophie giggled and Leo grinned.

"Uhhh…Leo, would you mind if I came too?" Sophie looked over to Auel, who had spoken.

"Yeah! Could he please? That way he'll know which is our house and he can come visit Sophie there all the time!" Ruby raised an eyebrow and Leo tried to hide a smirk.

"I suppose, I'll need company on the way back, let's go then."

"Where do you live exactly?"

"On 5th avenue and Louse."

"Alright then."

* * *

Mily and Dearka reached the café at 3:10. 

"What do you mean she left early? Couldn't you have kept her until her shift was officially over?" Mily was losing her cool and Dearka could sense everyone's eyes on them as they talked to the manager.

"What business is it of yours what time I let her off work?"

"It is my damn business!" As those two argued, Dearka sunk lower and lower into his trench coat, how embarrassing!

He shuffled a good distance away from them and started to talk to a teenage employee. "Excuse me good looking, but would you happen to know about Mina?" The red headed girl was chewing a piece of gum, and chewedon it a couple of times before answering.

"The pink haired woman? She's got implants, I swear to God..."

Dearka blinked, wondering what that had to do with anything."Err…that's nice but would you happen to know where she lives?"

"Oh yeah, she lives on Crescent Boulevard, and it's the last apartment building. Her apartment number is 210 on the 15th floor. I know this cuz she's always inviting us over for tea…honestly."

"Thank you sooo much!" Knowing that much information about where someone lived was not good...but in this case, it helped them.

Dearka ran up to Mily and dragged her out of the café, "I know where she lives."

* * *

Mina walked along the well lit street of Orb. She liked nightly walks, especially on spring evenings. She was thinking away when she came across a dark blue haired male. He was leaning against a lamp post breathing heavily, he seemed ill. As soon as he collapsed on the street, Mina was at his side. 

"Are you alright? Where does it hurt?" Her voice was full of worry and he picked it up.

The man looked up at Mina, "Thanks for worrying but I'm alright." Mina noticed at his arm, it was cut badly but she managed a calm face, that's how one should deal with injuries.

"No you're not. My apartment isn't far, just the next building. Why don't we go there and patch you up?"

The man starred at her with his emerald eyes while considering her invite. "Alright then, I suppose I should get this patched up." Mina grinned at the man.

"By the way, my name is Mina." She introduced herself while helping him up.

"Mike."

She walked as fast as she could while helping him walk. Mina had to help him, he was loosing a lot of blood and she was relived when she finally reached her apartment lobby.

"Come on Mike-san, just a bit more. My apartment is on the 15th floor." Mike groaned and the pink haired woman couldn't blame him.

As soon as the elevator stopped at the floor, she walked over to her door and unlocked it with her key.

Flicking on the light, Mina walked over to her couch and sat Mike there while she went to go get her first aid kit.

**?Cruel?**

Mike took the time she left to look aroundher apartment.

The floor was laminated, and the walls were a light pink colour. She had a set of couches, a single, loveseat and a bigger one which could seat 3. It looked second-hand, with its worn state and its purple colour fading. The kitchen was to the right of the entrance and was spacious. A collection of spoons hung on the wall above a 4 seater dining room table.

From what he could tell, there where about three bedrooms and a bathroom to his left. 'Lovely,' he thought, 'why couldn'tmy apartment be like this?'

Mina brought the first aid kit and started to fix him up. Mike thought for a while before he spoke, "Why did you help me? I could've been planning to mug you."

Mina grinned, "I'm sorry if I offend you but Mike-san does not look like someone who would do that."

**10 minutes later...**

"Finished. My, where are my manners! Would you like something to drink?"

"Uh…some water if you didn't mind." Mike stopped moving his arm up and down and grinned up at her. Her kindness was something he wasn't used to.

"Of course."

Mina got him the glass of water. "Mina-san, you are a very kind woman. I hope people are kind to you as you are to them."

Mina smiled. "Thank you, Mike-kun but I do this for myself. I don't know if I would be able to forgive myself if I abandoned those who need help, whether they give it back or not."

The blue haired male thought about her answer before repling, "I suppose I should be off now. I thank you for all you've done."

**?Cruel?**

Mina walked the man to the door, "Are you sure that you don't me to walk you to the lobby door?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. You've already been too kind to this stranger. Have a safe night." He said before started to walk away.

"Good night and may you have a safe trip back." She really did wish him all the best and she didn't know why but he seemed like someone...that could be trusted.

Mina waved to the retreating figure andgrinned before going back inside.

* * *

"I kinda gathered that we were lost after the 2nd time we circled this place Dearka and honestly, you aren't helping very much." 

"I'm just saying Mily." Dearka shoke his head. There were out since 3:20 p.m.and it was now 10:05 p.m.

He looked over to the sidewalk and saw a dark blue haired man walk the lone street.


	6. 4 down 2 to go

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Gundam Seed/ Destiny

* * *

"Mily! Stop the car!" Dearka shouted, scaring the living daylights out of Miriallia. She wavered on the street before asking him why.

"What? Why?"

"Do it women!" He looked at the sidewalk and found that the man was getting further away from them.

"I will NOT until you tell me why!" She barked right back.

He sighed, there was no way in hell he was going to win this argument. "I saw Athrun…_now_ will you pull over?"

"Why pullover when we can follow him _in_ the car?" She asked innocently. A vein popped in Dearka's forehead. Staying calm would be the best bet and she then made a U-turn.

They looked around but couldn't find the former ZAFT soldier. Dearka slammed his fish against the seat,

"Crap! We lost him…What if we don't see him again?" Mily watched Dearka pummel her seat, she then leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Dearka stopped punching the seat, "Well, I was not expecting that…bbbuuuttt you _could _do better." He smirked while she had on a confused look. Before she could do anything, Dearka closed the gap between them.

"Mmmff!"

**?Cruel?**

'What was that?' Dearka wondered.

Mily punched him on the chest, "You idiot! Let me at least pull over before you do that kind of thing!" Dearka rubbed his neck while waiting for her to pull over. He looked back at her before pulling on her arm.

"Anyway where were we?"

* * *

"I am really sorry but I don't know what you are trying to say. First you say my name is not Mina Ezli, but Lacus Clyne? Second, you say that we are in danger? I still do not understand where you are trying to go with this information." 

2 complete strangers had knocked on her door and being the kind women she was,Mina let them in. Miriallia Haww and Dearka, those were their names. Then they started to say all these weird things…

**?Cruel?**

After Mily and Dearka finally finished their make-out session, they reached Mina's house at round about 11:30 p.m. Mily had finally found the right street.

"Lacus-san, we are your friends, we wouldn't lie to you." Mily said with hope in her eyes. Dearka had been watching Miriallia and Mina talk the entire time, he decided to intervene now,

"Maybe you need some time to digest this information, so we'll leave now." Mily nodded and stood up to leave. She turned over to Dearka, who was still sitting,

"Coming?" He nodded,

"You guys go and I'll just put these dirty cups in the sink."

Mina nodded and smiled, "Thanks."

While Mina and Miriallia talked at the doorway about some girly stuff, he slipped the photograph of Lacus and Kira on the counter after he had put the cups away. He had written Mily's home address on the back with a message:

'We'll be waiting for you.'

Hopefully, it wouldn't be long.

* * *

Mike leaned against the wall in the alleyway. He was hoping it would hide him from the white car. That car had made a U-turn after seeing him, he was sure of it. Following it wasn't hard either; it had stopped once for about 5 minutes and was going really slow. It seemed like it was lost. 

He glanced up at Mina's apartment. Through, what he thought was the kitchen window, he saw Mina with a surprised look. Not too long after that he heard a crash, like a glass being dropped. He raised an eyebrow, that was kind of odd, hearing a crash from 15 floors below.

'What could have they been talking about? Why am I so curious? Geez Athrun, you sure are losing it.' He blinked andshook his head,

'Did I just call myself 'Athrun'? Wow, I really am losing it.'

* * *

Leo looked out to the sea once again. After he dropped off Sophie and Ruby, he and Auel had come to the beach. He looked over to the aqua haired malewho hadn't stopped flirting with Sophie once. It was a really funny thing to listen to. He laughed to himself. 

"Shouldn't you be going home now Auel?" He followed his gaze and saw that he was looking where the 2 were playing before.

"Meh…"

He grinned, "When are you seeing her again?"

"…tomorrow…"

"I see, but you should really go home now, alright?" He looked over to the younger boy, who still seemed to be in a trance.

Auel sighed, "Alright, but you too. I see you later." He waved goodbye and ran off.

Leo returned to watching the sea. 'Home? Where is my home?'

* * *

Mily looked out her window to the stars above. 

Just today she had all of her memories return to her, just by Dearka kissing her. He got his memories back when he saw a picture of them…but she lived 20 years as Miriallia Haww and 2 years as Sammy Range. She obviously made lots of friends those years…then why didn't they say something when she claimed she was Sammy Range? Her picture was on the last page of Daily Post after all…

What about Cagalli? She was the damn princess of this nation! Surely if she was still in Orb, which Mily definitely was sure of, wouldn't people have recognized her? Cagalli Yula Attha had been on the news for 2 years, her face was plastered in the world media…then why didn't people recognize her?

…Why didtheyremember everythingnow? There were lots of opportunities in the last couple of years…_why_ now? They only remembered because of that stupid but life saving assignment that Taka-

It hit her.

Takatori...he had given her this assignment…he had gotten the pictures and given it to her…_he_ asked Ken, aka Dearka, to assist her…They regained their memories because of this co-incidence…or not?

Mily frowned, 'This definitely cannot be a co-incidence. He could have given anyone the job,I didn't need to take any photos and he gaveme thepictures…'

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. She looked to her right and saw Dearka in nothing but pyjama pants.

"Mily…I forgot my teddy bear and it _would_ be lonely to sleep alone…so I'm going to sleep here tonight." He said mischievously. He crawled into the bed next to her and put his arms around her waist. She felt an eye twitch.

"Dearka Elsman, you lard, what makes you think that you'll be able to get away with that?" She askedas calmly as shecould.

He took a while to answer her then, "Awww…come on Mily! I'll be so alone…!"

"What makes you think I care?" She asked again, trying to push his arms away.

He mock-cried. "...And here I thought that you would be lonely too…" He changed his tone of voice, "you know you want too…" He whispered in her ear, sending chills down her back. She inched her hand towards her pillow and as soon as she grabbed it, she attacked Dearka with it.

"Get out!"

"O-oi! Stop hitting me!Not like I'm gonna do anything…or am I?" He grinned with the 'thinking man' pose. Mily felt the eye twitch again.

"Pervert! Get out!" She chased him with the pillow until he was out of her room. She slammed the door in his face, not caring if he had to sleep alone.

* * *

Mina looked at the picture, dropping the glass she had in hand. 

"K-Kira…"

* * *

Mike couldn't get to sleep, no matter how hard he tried. 

'Why was I so curious about who Mina was seeing at that moment? It's not like I know her or anything…'

_Wrong._

Mike rose from his bed quickly and looked around, who said that? He winced in pain and looked down to his arm.

Damn thieves, trying to get his wallet…but did one of them call him Zala? Why did that name sound so familiar to him? Why was it that every time he saw a picture of the Orb princess, he felt like crying? Why did he keep thinking that his name was Athrun every time he saw her? His name was Mike…

_Wrong again_.

Mike looked around once again, there was no one there…he shook his head, he really was getting paranoid.

Mike made up his mind, he would follow Mina tomorrow. Why? He didn't know but something told him that he would find something important.

* * *

The next morning, on their way to 'work', Mily filledDearka on her thoughts last night. 

"Pfft…you picked your thoughts over me?" He asked, obviously annoyed. Miriallia smiled because she knew that her boyfriend was truly back.

In the end he agreed, it couldn't have been a co-incidence…there was defiantly something out there…or someone.

**?Cruel?**

Lacus, or Mina,waited inSammy Range'soffice. She had come to the address on the back of the picture in hopes of seeing them again.

She could hear some quarrelling down the hall and grinned, that was Miriallia and Dearka for sure. They never stopped fighting and it was quite a comfort now.

"NO! I do NOT want a doughnut right now!" Lacus giggled,thesomewhat happy brunettewas still the same.

**?Cruel?**

Mily turned her head to the source of the giggle and found Lacus sitting on the chair across her desk. "La-"

She felt a hand on her mouth and realized that it was Dearka covering her mouth. Heshoved her in the office and shut the door before turning to her.

"What did we talk about?" He asked, crossing his arms and frowning as he did so.

"Right right, no talking about this in public." She took a seat behind a desk and motioned him to sit as well."Lacus…it's been a while huh?"

Lacus blinked. "How did…"

"If you didn't believe us then you wouldn't be here right now."

Lacus nodded, "I didn't think of that. Thank you, though, for finding me."

"…Did you get all your memories back?" Dearka asked, ignoring the thanks she offered him because one didn't need those formalities between friends.

She nodded, "Yes, but I don't remember much after the boat accident…" Dearka and Mily nodded,

"Neither do we."

They spent an hour filling her in on what had been happening.

**?Cruel?**

Lacus spoke after a short silence, "So you don't know where Cagalli-san is…or Kira but you saw Athrun and so did I. He couldn't have gotten too far after I patched him up so I think he must have gotten curious when he saw you two, knowing him." Dearka was confused but didn't show it. He didn't know that Athrun would do what he tried to do...odd.

Mily nodded, "Right now, we have to track down Kira, Cagalli and Athrun. How do we do that? We found you by chance and I doubt that will happen again." She lowered her gaze down to the surface of the desk dejectedly.

Dearka shook his head at the negative comment, "I don't think so Miriallia. Nothing is happening to us by chance anymore."

It was a grim moment for the 3 and after a while, they decided to search for the others. Somehow they knew that Cagalli was in more danger then any of them.

* * *

"Ruby!" Sophie's voice came bouncing from the door. Ruby looked up from her magazine she was reading.

"Yes?" Sophie now stood in front of her. Hands on her hips, she started to speak.

"Everyone says that you look like Cagalli-sama right?" Ruby couldn't argue with that so she nodded. "Then why don't we dress you up like her?"

Ruby raised an eyebrow, "What brought up this idea?"

"Well…Auel said…Sophie means he _suggested_ it…" Sophie's cheeks had turned a light shade of pink and Ruby grinned.

It had been 2 weeks since they first met Leo and Auel. They had pretty much seen them everyday since then. Ruby and Leo had forged a special bond, it wasn't love and it wasn't friendship…Ruby didn't know what it was. Auel and Sophie…well, they were defiantly more then friends.

"So I think you won't leave me alone until I try it?" Sophie nodded.

"I bought this! Go try it on!" Sophie shoved a box at Ruby and dragged her from the couch and shoved her in the bedroom.

"Hurry!" Ruby sighed and changed.

She came back out dressed up in 20 minutes, clothes _and_ hair. When she did emerge, she found Sophie wearing the exact same thing, except her accessories and dress were blue. Sophie giggled,

"See? You do look like her and every time you wear that dress, Sophie will wear this one." Ruby smiled at the other blonde.

The doorbell rang and Sophie clapped her hands together, "Yay! Auel and Leo are here!" Ruby almost tripped on her green heels,

"What! Crap, I have to go change." Before Ruby could rush into her room, Sophie dragged her to the doorway.

"Nonsense! Leo and Auel want to see too." Ruby felt anger rush through her.

How could her innocent sister do such a thing to her?

**?Cruel?**

Leo chuckled at Auel's nervousness. This would be the first time that they actually went _inside_ their apartment. Thinking back, Leo had only agreed to drive Auel there and somehow made a special bond with Ruby…couldn't really explain it…

The door opened and Leo's eyes widened. All of a sudden, a feeling arouse in his mind and it was as though someone had opened a tap of cold water.

In front of him stood a girl with a green dress, gold bangles, and green burettes…

In front of him stood

"Cagalli!"


	7. Ruby, Remember!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Gundam Seed/ Destiny

* * *

Mike wasn't getting anywhere. 

He had been following Mina and whoever the other 2 were and now he was outside that stupid news building…again.

2 weeks had passed and now he was thinking that he was wasting his life. Then again, he had nothing better to do.

"There he is!"

"Get him!"

"Zala!"

He frowned and started to run towards the main street.

'What is with these people? They've been following me for a week now. Damn.' Mike skidded to a stop when he saw more of the people that seemed to be in the same group in front of him.

"You can't escape now."

* * *

Ruby snorted. 

It had been 2 weeks since the incident and now he was trying to convince her that she was Cagalli Yula Attha.

Like that was true.

"Listen Leo, I mean _Kira_. My name is Ruby, _not_ Cagalli. I don't know how many times I have said this."

Leo, aka Kira, sighed and rubbed his temple. Ever since she wore that dress, images came back. Good and bad.

Meeting Cagalli, seeing Athrun at Orb, having Lacus tell him 'it's ok to cry.' Fllay…his first love…dying in front of his eyes…

"Cagalli-"

"Ruby."

"No, your name is Cagalli! You are Cagalli! Why aren't you remembering?" The blonde frowned.

"You are so lucky that I haven't kicked you out of my apartment yet." Kira was getting frustrated. Now was one of those times where he hated his sister's stubbornness.

Ruby got up from the couch and went to the kitchen. "I'm going to start dinner now. If you promise not to talk about this anymore today, you can stay. I don't want to see Sophie confused again."

Kira sighed. "Fine but only if you come with me to find Miriallia."

"Why should I?" Her voice was full of annoyance, just like the Cagalli he knew.

"If you do, I promise that I'll never bring this up again."

**?Cruel?**

Ruby looked at her so-called 'brother's' eyes. Sure ever since she met him, that dream would come more frequently…and one of the voices _did_ sound like his…

She shook her head lightly, 'what am I thinking! That idiot has ideas in my head now. Augh!'

"Fine, I'll come but I don't know why you want to look for her."

**?Cruel?**

Kira grinned, 'If anyone should know what happened, it'll be her.'

"Why are you grinning? How about you get off your butt and help me?"

"…You can't cook." He stated while holding back a laugh, remembering a fact of Cagalli.

She blushed and threw a piece of cabbage at him. "Shut-up."

* * *

They were sitting on a bench in a park nearby Sophie's apartment when she leaned against Auel. 

He had been her support lately, ever since that incident.

"Oi, do you want to go back now? She might get worried." Auel didn't know what to call Sophie's sister anymore. He was confused and he didn't like it. Apparently Leo was now Kira, what the hell? So the guy he had known for 2 years wasn't the guy that he thought he was. So what about that other woman? Was she really his sister? Did they really lose their memory?

'Kira' had confined in him about what had happened. He decided to stop complaining about how bad his life was.

"Auel…" The aqua haired male looked down at the blonde.

"What?" He tended to be snappy when he got confused and regretted voicing his words in that tone.

"Thank you. Even though Auel can be mean," Auel twitched, "Auel still helps Sophie...and Sophie is happy." She snuggled in closer to him and he didn't protest.

10 or so minutes passed when he spoke again.

"Sophie…are you okay with this?" She waited a while before answering.

"Ruby always did look like Cagalli. That's why Sophie bought that dress and Sophie doesn't think that Kira is lying. When we first met, Sophie felt a good vibe from him."

"…" He honestly didn't know what to say. Again something popped into his mind and it was an image of a man. He had on a black attaire with a black mask...

"But if she truly is the princess…then Sophie has to go away from her life…forever." A trail of tears crept down her face and Auelsnapped out of his thoughts. Hewiped them away softlywith his thumb.

"I'll always be here for you Sophie…remember that."

"…" She looked down at the grassy ground.

"I think we really should go back now." She nodded and he helped her up. His shoulder was something she found comfort in nowadays.

The young couple walked towards 5th street, hand in hand.

* * *

As they walked, a man with shoulder length blond hair walked past them. 

His eyes widened and he turned around to see the aqua haired male and the blonde female.

But they were gone.

"Auel…Stellar…"

* * *

Miriallia rested her head on the wooden desk. It had been a _long _day. They decided to move into Miriallia's apartment for now. 

Dearka pointed out that they would know where Lacus lived since she pretty much told everyone where she lived. A smile came on to her lips when she vaguely remembered Dearka freaking out at her.

She sighed. 'Those two went out for groceries; I hope they come back soon. I don't like the idea of someone following us around.'

She also wanted them to come home because she was bored. She called in sick today since they _knew_ that that Takatori had a part in this and they couldn't be around him as much.

'What can I do? What can I do?' She blinked then frowned, 'When was the last time I checked the mail?' She slightly brightened up at the thought of something to do.

Miriallia happily descended the 2 steps that led into the red carpeted lobby.

She went to her mailbox and took out her silver key.

When the small door was opened, a big envelope caught her attention. She noticed that it didn't have a return address nor an address…she opened…

And her key dropped into the plush carpet.

She starred at thething in her hands, her eyes widened in shock.

* * *

Mike stopped to catch his breath. He doubled over next to a tree. 

'Who are these people?' He realized he didn't have anywhere to go, his apartment was raided…

Mike slumped down, what should he do now? Why is this happening _now?_


	8. Reappearances

**Discliamer**: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny

* * *

Miriallia looked out her bedroom window to the streets below. 

They weren't safe. She glanced through the open door at the envelope sitting on her coffee table. After she opened the envelope, she had rushed upstairs to her apartment.

Inside the white holder were two 8 by 11 photographs. One was of a blonde woman and a brown haired man. She knew who the two were right away: Cagalli and Kira. They hadn't changed too much in the past 3 years.

Cagalli's hair swept past her shoulders and she looked more mature as did Kira. She guessed it was because of the angle the picture was taken at. The sun was setting and it gave off just enough light to make the 2 stand out. It was taken from such an angle, that she thought it was taken from a nearby cliff. They both were standing on a sandy beach with the water coming in from the right.

The other one was of a blue haired male. It looked like it was taken 2 feet away from him. The odd part was that the man seemed to be running away from something and Miriallia could spot around 4 shadows in the background. So whoever took the photo must've used the zoom feature.

What had scared her downstairs was the message that came with it:

We FoUnD yOu. DoN't TrY tO rUn. ThErE's No PoInT.

The words were cut out from either a newspaper or magazine. The brunette bit her lip. 'They found us.' Those words kept echoing in her head. What did they mean?

Knowing that thinking about it too much wouldn't get them anywhere; Miriallia set off to work out a plan. She didn't know what was happening but she was sure as hell that it wasn't good.

* * *

Yzak Joule rubbed his temple. 

He had a long day at the office and now at home, he still felt like he was at the office. Searching for 2 people for 3 years could do things to a young adult.

A sound going off in his pocket signalled him to answer his mobile. Without looking at the caller ID, he answered

"What!" He snapped. Yzak truly was not in a good mood.

"S-sir. This is Rica reporting." The commander calmed down a bit.

"What do you have? Did you find anything?" Yzak felt his hopes raise. Rica was his best soldier. He was efficient, organized and worked hard, defiantly a worthy man of this mission.

"We finished combing Indonesia and Japan. Some of the men I put on patrol in Orb seemed to find something. They say that they found Zala, but they aren't sure. I'm heading over there right now." Rica's firm voice rang over the mobile.

"I see. What about Dearka?" There was a short pause before the ace spoke again.

"Nothing on his yet," Yzak leaned against the leather couch, ready to give up, it had been 3 years for goodness sakes! "But when squad A was in hot pursuit on Zala, they noticed a man taking a picture. We received a picture of the male from one of the members' cell and have identified him as on of their men. This was possible because of his jacket; it had the logo of theirs' on it. After, they followed him to the rumoured area of where Elsman was last seen."

"Have you investigated that yet?"

"…Not yet." Yzak felt that he was about to lose his temper again.

"…Why…not?" He asked in a calm voice.

"We will get to it right away." Rica said in that firm voice again.

"So now what?"

"We have the man in custody. We tackled and trapped him at the lobby, where he had just finished delivering a package of some sort."

This was gold to Yzak's ears. "Although, sir. It might help us a little if you could give us _some_ information about Elsman." A vein popped in his forehead.

"And where the hell do you-wait. I'll call back." Without waiting for a reply, Yzak hung up and ran out of his house. He remembered a very important fact about Dearka.

* * *

"Kira! Stop it!" 

Ruby tried to defend herself from the wrath of her brother. She pushed him away with her left hand and covered her right cheek with her free hand. She had tilted her head to the left while having an eye closed.

**?Cruel?**

"_Hey Cagalli, how well can you dodge?" The blonde looked up from her clumsy chopping job and narrowed her eyes in suspicion. _

_"Why…?" _

_"Think fast!" An unknown green object came flying towards her and she hit it away with her knife. She backed up into the counter and knocked over a container of jam. _

"_Oi! What are you trying to do!" _

_"Come on Cagalli, try to dodge this one!" _

_"Kira, you idiot! Stop it!" _

_"Why should I? This is fun."_

**_?Cruel?_**

"Come on Cagalli, try to dodge this one!"

"Kira, you idiot! Stop it!"

"Why should I? This is fun."

He ripped another small piece of the green vegetable and flicked it at the blonde, grinning like mad.

**?Cruel?**

"_Kira! Cagalli-san! We're home!" Lacus voice could be heard from the front door. Cagalli was still fighting off the cabbage and was getting pretty good at it. _

_"Where are you guys?" _

_"In the kitchen!" Kira called out and Cagalli recognized Dearka's voice, her eyes widening._

"_Don't come here!" The last thing she wanted was to let him see what was happening. "Too late!" The door swung open, revealing 4 smiling teens, whose smiles disappeared when they saw cabbage and jam all over the kitchen floor. Their mouths were wide open._

"_Cagalli..Kira…why is there such a mess on the floor? Cagalli…why do you have your knife positioned like that?" Miriallia asked, while trying to control her anger. The two didn't speak for a while then at the same time, came up with an answer._

"_It's his entire fault!" _

_"Cagalli forced me into this." They both replied at the same time. Cagalli starred at her brother, mouth wide open. _

_"Kira! Why are you accusing your older sister like that?" _

_"…I love you?"_

**?Cruel?**

"Ruby! Kira! Sophie and Auel are home!" Sophie's voice could be heard from the front door. Sophie entered the kitchen first and Auel second. The blue haired adult bumped into the blonde ahead of him when she suddenly stopped.

"Sophie?"

He came to stand next to her and found that her face was formed into shock. He looked ahead and held back a snicker. There was cabbage all over the floor and the two older adults were in reallywierd positions: Ruby in defensive and Kira in attacking.

He couldn't hold it back anymore, Auel let out a snicker. "Why is there such a mess on the floor?" He asked.

"Why does Ruby…hold her knife like that?" Sophie asked with questioning eyes.The other two didn't say anything for a while and then replied at the same time:

"It's his entire fault!"

"Cagalli forced me into this." Ruby starred at male standing beside her, who looked very innocent.

"Kira! Why are you accusing you older sister like that?"

"Because I love you?"

Ruby's mock fury and Kira's innocence disappeared when they realized what had happened and what they had said. Auburn was transfixed on amethyst.

Sophie and Auel glanced at each other, for they too had heard some of the conversation.

"Well." Auel started. "Let's eat whatever's left of the salad."

* * *

"Lacus, are you sure that no one saw us come in?"

"Perfectly."

"Wouldn't you think that there would be tight security around here?"

"Hmm…it is possible."

"So we're risking being put into jail?"

"Yes."

"All this, just for your pink thing?"

"…Yes."

Dearka sighed and looked around the Attha mansion once more to check if any of the maids were around. Luck was with them so far. Getting into the mansion was no problem because Lacus knew all the security codes to the mansion. What bothered him was the fact that they hadn't seen guys in a black suit yet and they had been on the 2 lower floors already. They were now entering the main hallway that led to the front door.

"Which maid are we looking for again?"

"Cagalli-san's personal maid, Manna-san. I entrusted her with Haro, I do hope that she still has it."

Looking around once again, Dearka mumbled.

"Risking our asses for a toy."

* * *

Mike slipped out of the café when he was sure nobody was watching. 

He didn't have any money to pay for the coffee that he just finished drinking. His house after all, was invaded by some unknown men. Mike looked boy ways before crossing the empty street.

It was nearing dark and he still hadn't found a place to stay for the past 2 weeks. So staying in a church was the best he could do at the moment.

"Zala!" A faint voice called from behind him and Mike paused before breaking into a half jog. The men had not left him peace. He had been called that name too many times. Before he could get very far, another guy appeared in front of him.

"Athrun Zala. Please come with us." Mike frowned and edged towards his right. His plan to start running backfired when the man behind him told him that he was surrounded. Looking around, Mike found the statement true, as there were at least 10 guys standing around him.

"What do you want?" He asked, scorn evident in his voice.

"For you to come with us with no complaints."

* * *

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Sounds of fingers at a keyboard could be heard throughout the dark, empty room. Emerald eyes couldn't be kept off the glaring screen. The pair of eyes swept right to left quickly multiple times. They narrowed and a clenched fist pounded the desk.

"Damn!"

A cat rushed away from under the desk and into the hallway,from whicha blonde male entered. "Something go wrong?" His tone of voice told the other that he didn't care what happened but that would change after he heard this piece of information. He could hear the blue eyes male swirling the red wine in his glass, around.

"They have Burrel."

That sentence was all it took for the blue haired male to get the blonde's attention. He could tell that the blonde was narrowing his eyes, "How do you know?"

"If you have the right people, nothing is impossible to find out. That boy hacked into Joule's computer system and brought this file up."

He could feel anger seeping out of the other. He also heard the swirling sound stop. "Damn Joule!" The blonde spat.

The other snickerd, "Calm down. I know what to do." The angered male didn't say anything but watched him work. The calm one brought up another file.

"Remember, when you have the right people, nothing is impossible." He could feel the other roll his eyes.

"What is he going to do?"

"You'll see." The blonde checked the name again:

Neo Lorrnoke.

"I hope you know what you're doing, otherwise everything we spent so much time for will be ruined."

The blue haired male smirked.

"Leave it to me."


	9. The facts

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED/Destiny.

**A/N:** Again, thanks for staying with me guys Here **gen,** I hope this makes you happy!

Oh and I really encourage you to reread chapters 1-3 since I've made a lot of changes to it. The characters should be easier to distinguish now.

* * *

Mike would look up the occasional person passed by him. He thought that one of them would the one to come and take him from the uncomfortable plastic seat.

He leaned the back of his blue haired head against the wallpapered wall. The young adult knew that he was in some kind of office lounge.

After they requested – no, _forced_ – him to come with him. They had him sit the present plastic amongst many. Oh he was waiting, for what he did not know. He was also waiting for about 3-4 hours now and Mike could see from the clock that hung at the opposite wall, that it was no nearing 9 p.m.

"Bring him to the boss!"

Mike moved his emerald eyes downwards before shifting his head fully. There was a big commotion coming through the front automatic sliding door. He found those 2 guys – the same ones that had stopped him earlier – were holding onto the arm of a blonde adult.

The man had shoulder length blonde hair. Mike saw that he had cloudy blue eyes as he came nearer to him and he held a poker face, despite the man pushing him in front of them roughly.

His eyes shifted toward Mike and the older adult discovered that he couldn't do anything but stare at him until he disappeared through the door just next to him. The door slammed with great force and that left the azure haired male sighing.

* * *

Neo starred at the Gates of Ferro. It was a monument built dedicated to all the people that died during the war. The Gates guarded the entry to a prospering garden. If he remembered correctly, the blonde Attha girl had it constructed to show that war was not needed.

Neo doubted that he should enter for his future intentions were not for peace. He had a job to do and that was to find his victims.

They would be around 20 now, Stellar Louisser, Sting Oakley and Auel Neider. He remembered the day that all three escaped the facility. It was then Neo realized that he was a failure and that had him angry.

"Excuse me Mister."

A tugging on his pants leg brought his attention down to a small boy. He had short brown hair and teary blue eyes. His boy reminded him of someone else…

"Have you seen my mommy?" The kid seemed to be close to spilling his tears since his voice kept cracking up. It was then Neo realized who this child reminded him of: Stellar Louisser.

The young blonde girl would be upset every time he went away, her tears threatening to spill. It was only after he assured her many times that he'd be back safe and sound, would she smile happily. She was the one who would see him off and welcome back home when he returned. What impressed him was that every time she would go into the pod, she would still remember him.

His attention was back to the boy and he shook his head. Neo crouched down and patted his head,

"I haven't seen your mommy but I'll help you look for her alright?"

The boy nodded and the blonde grinned. There was something else about this boy…but he shook it off. If this child had been Auel, Sting, or Stellar, Neo would want the person who found them to return them to him.

* * *

A man with dirty blonde hair sat at a desk with a framed picture in hand.

In it were 6 teenagers. Two with brown hair that were male and another brunette that was female. There were 2 more boys; one with dark blue hair and another with dirty blonde hair: him/ the last person was another female and she possessed red hair.

The redhead and greened eyed brunette stood back to back with their happy faces looking at the camera. The brown haired males had an arm around the other's shoulder and had happy smiles on. The younger version of himself sat on the ground cross-legged next to a boy haired boy, who sat with his legs stretched out. They all were posed in front of a university.

Miriallia, Kuzzy, Kira, Tolle, Fllay and him: Sai.

They were happy back then, not caring too much about the war…until they got involved. That was where everything started to fall apart.

He heard casual footsteps outside his closed door and right away knew who it was. Sai lay his picture down and looked at the 4 corner of the darkened room. 3 out of 4 blinking red lights were turned off, meaning that he wasn't being monitored too closely. However, it also meant that he was still being watched.

The door opened as the male transfixed his eyes on the blinking red light. White light shaped into a rectangle entered his work area. Sai could see his shadow on the ground and the others' as well. He pushed the sleeves of his lab coat up and positioned his arms behind him.

"Yo man, it's dark in here." The other, known as Martin DaCosta, stated.

"Don't turn on the lights." Sai replied in a monotone voice, knowing that he was here for business. "We're being watched." The blonde knew that the red head wasn't the brightest person in the world but he dealt with him.

"Made sure no one followed you?" He received a negative comment. "Good and close the door." The boy did as he was told and the room was engulfed in darkness.

The only light came from a trio of large water tanks across the vast laboratory. In them were 3 human but faceless bodies; 2 female and 1 male. Sai heard the other man walk up behind him and silence was heard.

"Well?" he prompted.

Martin blinked, "Right. So anyway…they managed to find 'chikara' and 'washi'. They're both in the media industry so finding them was no problem. It's rumored that the Jule squad took 'yasashi' and I think that 'koohei' is with the 'chikara' and 'washi'. 'Tsuyoi' and 'Tsuyosa' seemed to have disappeared. There isn't anything on them at all."

As the last word was spoken, Martin came to stand beside him and Sai frowned when he saw one of the bodies move twitching their finger. He then switched his gaze over to the right to the large bed-sized pods.

"What about the modified three?" He asked.

"Nothing on them." Martin replied.

"I suppose that's good. Do 'chikara' and 'washi' have their memories back?"

"It was implied that they did…was that how you set it up, Sai?"

The blonde closed his eyes and nodded, "yes. I set it so their trigger was when they hugged the other."

"You don't think that _they're_ going to find out…what you did?"

"One needs to take risks and in this case, it's necessary."

"I…see? So what did you find out?" Martin looked at him with obvious curiosity.

Sai opened his eyes and looked at the tanks.

The bodies floated up and down in the water.

"These are going to play a very important part. Neo has been dispatched. There have been orders for 5 new mobile suits. The people, in order of priority, those needs to be found are: Cagalli Yula Attha, Lacus Clyne, Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala. Why _they_ erased their memories is something I'm looking in to. Finally, they are trying to revive someone."

"…" Martin looked at him with awe. "How are you going to get that information to Commander Waltfeld? I'm beginning to think that _they're_ suspecting me."

"I'll find a way, Martin." After that, Sai turned to leave but stopped when a voice was heard from the communication system above. It requested that all higher ranked members report to the conference room for an urgent matter. Sai sighed and started to leave but was stopped once again by a question.

"I've always asked you this Sai but you never gave me a straight answer. Why did you join this?"

The blonde didn't bother to look back. "The same reason you did, Martin. Now come on, the last thing we need is for them to know that we meet each other past hours."

The other nodded and followed him on the way out.

* * *

Yzak's blue eyes widened in rare shock. The couldn't believe the words that flashed on his screen.

'Miriallia Haww does not exist.'


End file.
